


Słodki wieczór

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Prompt Art, a lot of fluff, angel - Freeform, kiss, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: A miał być to po prostu zwykły, wolny dzień...
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Destiel-Strip-2-393389659  
> 13.09.2016 r. 20:00

Wolne chwile nie przytrafiały im się często, zawsze znalazł się jakiś potwór czy demon, którym trzeba było się zająć. A jednak w ten weekend udało im się rozsiąść w salonie przed telewizorem i po prostu odetchnąć. Dean lubił takie momenty. Tylko on, Cas i spokój. Potrafił docenić te kilka minut, zwłaszcza od kiedy stali się parą. Niezręcznie było obściskiwać się przy własnym bracie. Ale skoro Sam siedział w swoim pokoju...  
Na początku pocałunki były delikatne i słodkie, jednak kolejne ślady, które Winchester zaczął zostawiać na szyi anioła, były coraz bardziej namiętne. Skoro ten chciał oglądać serial to okej, ale w tym czasie Dean mógł się nim zająć. Jednak czas mijał,a jego partner nie reagował tak jak powinien. Coś tu chyba było nie tak.  
\- Cas? Co jest? - zapytał w końcu, odsuwając się.  
\- Przepraszam. Po prostu czuję pod skórą, że coś jest nie tak. Wiem, że mieliśmy mieć wolny wieczór, ale nie potrafię się zrelaksować - wyznał, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi.  
\- Wiem, że jesteśmy w domu i tu nic nam nie grozi, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że coś nam zagraża. To głupie, ale przez to non stop sprawdzam, jakby zaraz mieli nas zaatakować.  
\- To nie jest głupie, sam czasem mam tak po akcjach, więc po prostu może pomogę ci się zrelaksować...  
Dean nachylił się nad swoim partnerem by znów go pocałować, gdy przerwał im szybki tupot na schodach. A przecież Sam obiecał...  
\- Cześć braciszku!   
We dwójkę odwrócili się w stronę nowej osoby, bo głos wcale nie należał do młodszego Winchestera. Ich szok był zrozumiały, bo Lucifer powinien być jak najdalej od ich bunkra, w końcu chyba nie był takim idiotą, by wchodzić do jaskini wroga.  
\- Sam! Przynieść broń i...  
\- Dean. On ma na sobie koszulkę Sama - zauważył Cas, szarpiąc go za rękę. - Sądzę, że on wie, że tu jest.  
Dean spoglądał na niego w szoku, jednak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego brat zszedł na dół.  
\- Sammy, zrób coś z nim!  
\- Chciałem wam przedstawić mojego nowego chłopaka - wyjaśnił zamiast tego młody Winchester, stając obok Lucifera.  
\- Chłopak... - Mina Deana wyrażała definicję czystego przerażenia, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nic go tak nie przestraszyło.  
\- Skoro ty masz Casa, to ja mogę mieć swojego anioła. I wierz mi, jesteśmy razem bardzo szczęśliwi! - zapewnił, przytulając upadłego anioła.  
Dean ukrył twarz w ramionach Castiela. Miał już tego dość, jego życie czasami tak surrealistyczny. Jednak miał już plan jak sobie z tym poradzić. Zostanie w ramionach swojego anioła, dopóki wszystko nie wróci na swoje tory. Tak, to był chyba najlepszy pomysł.


End file.
